The Last Days of Spencer
by Major144
Summary: My first Resident Evil fanfic. One shot. Spencer thinks about the events that lead to the fall of Umbrella and gets visited and tortured by some old specters of the past.


The Last Days of Spencer

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within a secluded castle in Europe, Oswell E. Spencer the President of Umbrella and one of the company's three founding members sat in a wheelchair in his private office thinking over the events that had lead to the rumination of his company and his dreams of creating a utopia. The whole incident of Raccoon City had started it all with the spreading of the t-Virus that went into the city's water supplies infecting a vast majority of the city's population and causing a zombie epidemic. The forces of Umbrella had quickly scrambled to the city to destroy evidence linking the company to the epidemic, record and collect battle data on Umbrella's B.O.W.s, collect lab experiments and lab samples from the research facilities, and terminate any witnesses that could cause the company any problems by bringing information to the authorities.

Umbrella's forces were mostly successful with their objectives, though a few experiments had been destroyed and a few survivors and witnesses had made it out of the city alive and made contact with the authorities alerting them about what they had seen and giving them information about Umbrella's connection to the incident. To top things off the US military had bombed and destroyed Raccoon City to get the t-Virus from spreading resulting in the destruction of Umbrella's facilities. The destruction of the city lead to a massive lawsuit against Umbrella and Spencer had hired an army of lawyers to defend his company and delay the trial. Spencer also had fake witnesses and bribes set up to try and blame the whole Raccoon City incident on the US government. As time went by the Umbrella Company tried to use an executive named Morpheus D. Duvall as a scapegoat for the incident, but that backfired, when Morpheus decided to become a bio terrorist in retaliation and caused the destruction of one Umbrella's major facilities.

Things got worst over time, when some of the Raccoon City survivors joined a special branch of the military and went about investigating Umbrella's work and other facilities to collect information against the company and destroy whatever biological weapons they found. Several facilities were destroyed along with key staff members and important experiments. This went on for some time until the only real high ranking members of Umbrella left were Spencer and his righthand man Sergei Vladimir.

Sergei had all the company data and assets moved to a facility in Caucus to protect Umbrella's greatest assets the bio weapon known as T.A.L.O.S. and the U.M.F.-013, a computer core that contained all the Umbrella Archives and data on all the company experiments. The facility was later attacked by US forces and during the battle the facility was destroyed, T.A.L.O.S. was destroyed, Sergei was presumed dead, and the U.M.F.-13 was lost, until a copy of it showed up in court blowing the case against Umbrella wide open and forcing Spencer to go into hiding in Europe.

Spencer spent his days in his castle communicating and keeping in contact with a high ranked employee, Alex Wesker who worked on a facility on the Sonido de Tortuga Island. Alex was researching ways to use viruses to restore Spencer's youth and give him immortality. Things however took a turn for the the worst, when Alex turned traitor and stole all the research data, resources, and staff with her and vanished from the face of the Earth taking Spencer's last bit of hope with her. Spencer thought about hiring a team of mercenaries and investigators to track Alex down to strike her down and retrieve the research and data, but then he began to realize he was running out of time. Either the authorities would catch up to him and arrest or kill him or his old failing body, would finally give out on him.

In the present Spencer sat uncomfortably in his office. Spencer just gritted his teeth in anger as he thought of all the misfortune and setbacks over the years. This wasn't how things were supposed to play out! Spencer was supposed to be a god in a new perfect world, not an old man with a failing body hiding out from the authorities like a common criminal just waiting to die. Spencer felt his blood boil in anger at his situation, when he suddenly saw two people standing before his desk and the mere sight of them sent a cold chill down Spencer's spine. Standing before Spencer were Edward Ashford and James Marcus. Both of these men were with Spencer in the beginning and were the other two founders of Umbrella. It was physically impossible for these men to be standing before Spencer, since they were both killed by Spencer's orders. Ashford had been poisoned by one of Umbrella's viruses and Marcus had been gunned down by security forces, though he had returned from the dead ten years later due to his creation the t-Virus infected Queen Leech that had fused with him. Marcus had started causing trouble for Umbrella, but had met his end at the hands of a S.T.A.R.S. member and a military prisoner who fought the revived scientist and knocked him down a shaft of a self destructing training facility.

"Your not real. Both of you are dead." Said Spencer as he recovered his nerve and glared at his former partners.

"Yet here we are. I suppose the question you should be asking yourself is are we ghost or figments of your failing mind brought on by fear or guilt?" Said Ashford scratching his chin in thought.

"Probably fear. Spencer has no conscience. He murdered both of us and we were the closest things he had to friends." Said Marcus.

"That is true." Agreed Ashford.

"Why are you here?" Demanded Ashford.

"Straight to the point as always." Said Ashford.

"You know talking to people who aren't really here is sign of insanity. You really are losing it Spencer. First you lost Umbrella, then your body, and now your mind." Said Marcus with a cruel smirk.

"Next it will be your life. You already have one foot in the grave already." Said Ashford.

"Shut up! I'm not beaten yet!" Snarled Spencer.

"From where we're standing it looks like you are." Said Ashford.

"The Earl of Spencer sick and dying as he hides in his castle. My how the mighty have fallen." Said Marcus.

"Well I at least outlived you two. I'm still alive, while you are both long and gone. I'm still worthy to call myself a god and you two are nothing more then worm food." Said Spencer.

"Yet you are old sick, dying, and hiding from the US government. Will stick to being dead then be in your shoes." Said Ashford.

"You know what I have something that can help you Spencer." Said Marcus as he walked over to the desk.

Spencer watched in disgust as Marcus suddenly began vomiting spit and leeches onto the desk. The disgust turned to fear as Spencer realized the leeches were t-virus infected creatures. The leeches slithered across the table and leaped at Spencer biting into his body. Spencer screamed as he waved his arms about trying to shake the creatures off, while Ashford and Marcus laughed and insulted him. Spencer's wheelchair fell onto it's side as he batted at the leeches. It was then that a servant quickly came rushing into the room to help Spencer who had his eyes clothes as batted his arms around. The servant helped Spencer back into his chair and told him everything was going to be alright and nothing was attacking him as he stood Spencer and the wheelchair up. Spencer opened his eyes and saw that there were no leeches, no Ashford, and no Marcus anywhere in the office. It had all been his ailing mind playing tricks on him. He really was beginning to lose it. Spencer dismissed the servant and went back to his pondering. His days were numbered and he had a feeling that everything was coming to an end for him very soon.

The End.


End file.
